


Cinderace’s Personal Kinktober 2020

by cinderace



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, personal prompts, trans!komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderace/pseuds/cinderace
Summary: I figured this would be fun to do. I’m into some of these, you can figure out which ones.1. Handjob2. Blowjob3. Eating out4. Fingering5. Accidental stimulation6. Begging7. Praise kink8. Grinding9. Wet pussy10. Knifeplay11. First time12. Praising13. Dirty talk14. Mutual masturbation15. Overstimulation16. Rough sex17. Watersports18. Toys19. Biting/sucking20. Public21. Videotaping22. Orgasm denial23. Collar and leash24. Squirting25. Choking26. Sexual frustration27. Breeding/heat cycle28. Hatefucking29. Power bottom30. Menstruation31. Shibari/rope play
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	1. Day One: Handjob

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots take place within my personal AU, of the cast being high school students at a pristine private academy. I may stray from canon a bit, since this is intended for fun. These characters are still portrayed as adults (both 18) within these works, and shouldn’t be read as otherwise.

“Nagito, I don’t think this is a good idea...”

“Nonsense. I could see how hot and bothered you were during class.” The white haired boy hummed as he began to unzip his boyfriend’s pants. The two had dipped into the bathroom during lunch, like they always discussed but never acted upon. 

“Y-Yeah, but what if someone comes in?”

“We’ll play innocent,” The two were shut in a stall, but it was rather obvious what was going on if one were to observe from the outside, “Just cum really quick. I’ll be fine until after school.” 

Hajime shivered as his boyfriend wrapped his cold hand around his aching cock. It immediately twitched with need. Nagito giggled. 

“There we go, you already look close and I haven’t even began.” He began to jerk the taller boy off, licking his lips as he did so. He so desperately wanted to suck him off, but he knew that would be more risky than it already was. 

Hajime quickly began to tremble, leaning back against the stall wall. Nagito was amazing with his hands. The brown haired boy quickly covered his mouth before moaning ever so softly. 

“N-Nagito...” he whined. Nagito smiled at him, his face flushed. Hajime was so hot when he was aroused. He couldn’t wait until after school. 

With a quiet moan, Hajime came in his hand. The encounter didn’t last long, but Nagito was satisfied. The risk of being caught was far too hot to him. He licked his hand off with a small smirk. 

“C’mon, let’s go eat. We’ll eat each other later.”


	2. Day Two: Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter, this chapter and the next chapter are all connected, but don’t need to be read together!
> 
> There may be some spelling errors in this, I’m writing this pretty late. I’ll fix it eventually.

Class ended, and Hajime was more than ecstatic to get to him and his boyfriend’s shared dorm. His arousal had barely subsided throughout the day. He was more than ready to go further with Nagito. 

He’d barely shut the door before the white haired boy practically pounced on him, pulling him in for a kiss. Hajime gladly accepted, wasting no time in slipping his tongue inside Nagito’s mouth. His mouth was always so warm and tasted of mint. It was a sensation he never knew he’d love so much. 

Nagito shivered slightly, pressing himself up closer to Hajime. Hajime could feel his boyfriend’s heart racing. This wouldn’t be their first time, but it was somehow more intense and thrilling that day. Hajime felt as if he could cum any second before even being touched. 

After a few moments, Hajime pulled away, panting. Salvia rolled down the two’s chins. 

“Let me go shower quickly, okay? Then we can continue.” Hajime said. He didn’t really want to wait, but figured it would be best to clean himself up more. Nagito frowned. 

“But you’re so hard, Hajime. I don’t mind if you’re sweaty, let me help you out.” 

Hajime didn’t even have to look down to know about his erection straining his pants. It was true, he was hard as fuck. 

“I-I mean, only if you’d want to, I don’t want you to feel forced into anything.” 

“Nonsense, I WANT to do this so fucking badly. Go sit down.” 

Hajime wasn’t used to his boyfriend suddenly ordering him around, but he didn’t even blink twice about it. He sat down on his bed, his legs spread slightly to allow Nagito between them. Nagito was quick to be on his knees and unzipped his partner’s pants. Hajime’s face flushed as he noticed the pre cum that had wet his boxers. Nagito giggled softly. 

“Look at you, your cock’s leaking so much! You need this so badly.” He pulled his boxers down, allowing Hajime’s cock to be free. Hajime shivered at the cold sensation, but it didn’t last for long. After a few seconds of admiring, Nagito moved in. 

Within moments, Nagito was already getting half way down the shaft, each bob of his head bringing him down further. Hajime wasn’t exactly packing the most heat, but it still impressed him how quickly Nagito could take him every time. 

Hajime shuddered deeply, a moan escaping his throat. He gripped Nagito’s hair, panting. 

“N-Nagito...o-oh, fuck...I’ve needed this so badly...” 

Nagito grinned up at him around his cock, now taking it in fully with each bob. He had one had at the base of his boyfriend’s cock, the other gripped his thigh nice and tight. He squeezed his thighs together as his partner would moan. Drool ran down his chin and neck as he sucked him off. 

It didn’t take long for Hajime to cum. When he did, he gripped Nagito’s had tighter, announced his impending orgasm, and came down his throat with a strained moan. He was trying his best to keep it down. Nagito happily swallowed his mess, grinning. 

“Now, please Hajime. I need you so badly.”


	3. Day Three: Eating Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one might actually require that you go and read day two because it directly continues off that one lmao- or don’t and be a bit confused, I’m not your dad. Again I’m writing this kinda late and I don’t feel like editing it in great detail so that’ll come later

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” Hajime giggled softly as the two switched positions. Nagito got comfortable on Hajime’s bed, laying back. He was visibly needy; it was obvious by his fidgeting he needed some sort of sexual gratification. Hajime was quick to work his partner’s pants off, and began to tease him through his boxers. 

“You’re so soaked, Nagito...” he murmured as he ran a knuckle down his wet pussy, “God, you’re so perfect.” He rubbed Nagito with his full palm, loving the noises he made. It was a combination of needy pants and whines, and it drove Hajime crazy. 

“H-Hajime, please...” Nagito was shivered hard, his cunt leaking more by the second. He was somewhat thankful his boxers were still on; if Hajime was just palming him like this without then, there would surely be a puddle on the floor belong him. Hajime chuckled.

“Alright, alright.” He slowed pulled down Nagito’s boxers, wanting to only tease him further. 

Nagito was such a beautiful sight to Hajime. The way his clit twitched when aroused, how his pubic hair clung to his entrance from being so wet, that gorgeous pink color... Everything about him was beautiful to him. Hajime parted his labia with ease with two fingers before moving in, immediately focusing on his clit. He began to suck it softly, his tongue swirling around it with ease. 

Nagito twitched slightly, already unable to contain his pleasured moans. He had a love hate relationship with Hajime focusing on his clit right away. On one hand, it felt absolutely fucking amazing and was a great source of gender euphoria. But on the other hand, his orgasm would arrive too fast for his liking. He slightly tapped Hajime’s head to get him to look up. 

“N-Not that yet... focus on everything else, I wanna savor this.” 

Hajime nodded and instead moved down to his dripping entrance. He licked him up with delight, loving his boyfriend’s taste. He loved making him feel good. He buried himself in his pussy, making rather sloppy noises as he licked him up. He loved how Nagito would always wrap his legs around his neck, his grip getting tighter as he approached orgasm. It wasn’t long before he felt that telltale grip, and he moved back up to his clit. It didn’t take long for Nagito to cum from that. 

The sound of his orgasm was such a delight. His sweet moans were music to Hajime. He fucking loved to make him happy and feel amazing. 

Once he was somewhat recovered from his intense orgasm, Nagito let Hajime up, who greeted him with a kiss on the lips. Nagito snickered slightly as he pushed him back, “You taste like pussy, and I taste like cum. I don’t think so right now.”

“Oh, shut up. I love you.”

“And I love you too, Hajime, but you seriously taste like pussy.”


	4. Day Four: Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry about not uploading yesterday, got a bit busy! I’ll be updating this again later tonight with a bit of solo Nagito content!
> 
> Again, apologies for spelling errors, I’m fixing them eventually, I promise.

Nagito snuggled up to Hajime, wanting to get warm. It was a particularly cold night, and Nagito was utterly freezing. He tangled his legs around Hajime’s and buried his face against his neck, sighed softly. 

“Still cold...”

“Well, I don’t know how to help you. Besides, like, getting some iron pills?”

“Hmph, some boyfriend you are. I was hoping you’d suggest you finger fuck me or something.” He teased playfully. There was brief silence. 

“...I mean, I’m always happy to help you out.” Hajime smirked. Nagito kissed his cheek warmly, his faced flushed. 

“P-Please do.” 

Within seconds, Nagito moved himself up onto Hajime’s lap, kissing him roughly. He shivered as the cold air hit his exposed arms. Hajime happily returned the kiss, drool starting to run down both of their chins. Nagito whined. 

“G-God, Hajime...I can’t wait. Please hurry.” He leaned back against Hajime’s knees, his heart racing. He was stupidly needy. 

Hajime slid his pajama pants off, followed by his boxers. He started out by softly rubbing his clit, only making Nagito twitch and whine with need. 

“H-Hajime...” He whined. Hajime chuckled softly before plunging his middle finger inside of Nagito’s wet pussy. This earned him a small groan of pleasure as he thrusted in and out. 

“That’s it...let me know if you want more.” 

“Y-Yes! Please!” 

Hajime smiled as he added his ring finger, still keeping the pace a bit slow. He wanted to savor this as much as Nagito clearly wanted to. Nagito shuddered deeply, his moans quickly picking up in volume. 

“R-Right there!” Nagito whined out, “Faster, please!” Hajime did as asked happily. He loved seeing his boyfriend enjoy himself. 

Nagito came quicker than he wanted to, but Hajime didn’t mind. It was hot seeing Nagito struggle to hold on. He sucked his fingers off after pulling them out from his boyfriend, panting slightly with his own neediness becoming apparent. 

“H-Hey Nagito? Do you...uh...think you’d ever wanna do that to me...?” He asked quietly after letting Nagito catch his breath. Nagito stared for a moment before smirking. 

“Yes, after I KNOW your ass is clean. For now, you’re getting a blowjob.”


	5. Day Five: Accidental Stimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the previous chapter, this is some solo Nagito content! If you’re not interested in just him alone, sorry about that! Tomorrow’s prompt DEFINITELY includes Hajime, so don’t worry!

Nagito knew it was a mistake to wear boxers he hadn’t worn in years. 

They were just a bit too small for him, and they rode up with each step he took. It wouldn’t necessarily bother him, if it wasn’t for the fact they would rub against his clit more often than not. 

He was trying his best to focus during class all day long, but his mind would quickly wander to the friction on his sensitive clit. On top of that, Hajime had some after school activities, leaving Nagito alone in their dorm most of the afternoon. When classes were finally over, he just couldn’t wait to get to their dorm and masturbate. But for now, he was stuck like this. 

In between second and third period, Hajime met Komaeda in the hallway. He stopped him, a brow raised. 

“Hun, are you feeling well? You’re completely red in the face, and sweating.” Hajime put a palm to Nagito’s forehead to try and check his temperature. Nagito nodded. 

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” Hajime’s touch didn’t help much with his problem. In fact, it only made him crave some sort of sexual gratification more. 

“Mm...well, if you start to feel sick, please go visit the nurse! I love you.” He pecked Nagito’s forehead softly. 

“I love you too.” Nagito smiled, even though internally, he was screaming with need. He just wanted to yell “please fuck me, Hajime!” as loudly as he could. 

Each period of the day only made Nagito feel worse. He considered telling Hajime about his problem during lunch, but decided against it after seeing a group of guys hanging out and vaping in the bathroom. He would just have to wait. 

And wait he did. Finally, classes were over. He walked briskly to the dorm, only stopping to talk to Hajime for a moment, who fretted about his health once again. After giving each other a kiss and saying they loved each other, Nagito was off.

Up in the dorms now, he slammed the door and locked it. He wasn’t risking someone barging in right now. He immediately wrestled his pants and boxers off, sighing in relief as the pressure let up on his clit. He was, of course, still horny, and he was happy to take care of it. 

He started to dig under his bed, trying to find his small box of toys, rubbing his clit as he did so. He whined softly as he dug the box out. He didn’t have many toys, since he was usually broke, but he loved his collection. A couple vibrators, a plug, and a couple different varieties of dildos were the main parts of his collection, along with a few smaller things like bullet vibes. He dug out a dildo, not wanting to overstimulate his clit, and wasted no time getting started. He didn’t even get off the floor. He just rode it right there on the floor, cumming almost immediately. He only lasted about a minute or so, his orgasm hitting him rather hard. He covered his mouth to keep from any others hearing him, and just laid on the floor for awhile. He was absolutely beat. And vowed to never wear old boxers again.


	6. Quick Update - Will Delete Later

Heyyy I’m so sorry I abandoned this- life got busy and I completely forgot about writing. I’ll be happy to continue this if enough people are interested, however! I probably still will regardless, though. Just wanted to say sorry for leaving you guys without content!

To any watersports and Komahina fans, I’m going to start writing Komahina watersports smut one shots! Yes, heavily inspired by the Ouma piss fic. This is literally the only place I can write and post content I don’t see enough of, so I’d love to help others get something to read!

An update is planned for the Komahina AU fic within the next week or so as well! I need to start getting back into writing more often. 

That all being said, I hope you all enjoy what’s to come!


End file.
